I miss
by Sporky- queen of the sand
Summary: two drabbles, about Sasuke and Itachi. Part 1: Sasuke's POV. Part 2: Itachi's POV... UCHIHACEST, don't like it, don't read it, mkay?
1. Chapter 1

Part one, in Sasuke's POV.

**Disclaimer: Sporku does not, I repeat, Does not own Naruto, or any of the characters...**

In the darkest hours of the night, he'd visit me… not often but enough for me to know he'd come again. Soft whispers, gentle caresses would wake me from my sleep…

"shh, stay quiet…" He'd say, pulling me close.

"Onii-san?" He would never respond, maybe so he could force himself not to believe he lusted over his brother. A hand ghosted over my skin, lightly stroking my cheek, drifting down my chest, coming to rest on my thigh. His other hand rubbing small, calming circles on my back.

He wouldn't speak much, other than the occasional moan, or quiet chiding comments, he was silent… All except for his breathing, synching with mine as he laid with me, as he held me. Even in the darkness I could feel his dark eyes, roaming over my clothed body, piercing me. I could image the way his hair would cascade over his shoulders, not held back by a tie or a ribbon. I could smell him, that calming smell that was my brother, it was… him… I still can almost smell him to this day… There is no other way to describe it. I could feel him, I could feel his heart, steadily beating in his chest, I could feel his hands, I could feel his legs tangled with mine in my small bed.

Sometimes he would kiss me, feather light, starting at my forehead. Which during the day he'd poke much to my annoyance. He'd kiss my cheek, he'd meet my lips. My neck.

Gently, ever so gently, he'd shift me, pulling off my shirt. He'd kiss my shoulder, my chest. My heart would flutter inside it's cage as he made his way down.

He'd never go further than my belly button, He would never destroy my purity.

In the darkness, He'd kiss my forehead again and disappear from my room. No doubt supplied with enough memory of me to last him for awhile, in the dark of his own room.

Sometimes, at night I sit up in bed, and wait, Like I am now. Somehow hoping Itachi would appear at my bedside. Hoping that he would hold me close. Hoping he would love me again.

Itachi… I miss his smell, I miss his touch, I miss… my brother… I miss Itachi

Sporky: o.o I seriously think this su- -mouth is covered-

Phoenix: NOT. ANOTHER. WORD.

Sporky: EEP! hides

Phoenix: -.- that's right!

Sporky: ok, Readers, the scary person is Phoenix, she's my beta-er... -.- SHE DOESN'T BETA VERY WELL!

Phoenix: -.- shut up, you're a good writer, there is nothing to beta

Sporky: . -hiding- just please, please review, press the purple button if you liked it... or you can tell Phoenix she's

wrong and that I su-

Phoenix: -.- not another word... Readers, just press the button and tell Sporky you liked it


	2. Part 2

I stare out the window, lost in memory. My cloak is thrown haphazardly over a chair. Unconsciously, I pull the tie from my hair, letting it cascade over my shoulders. Someone knocks at the door,

"Itachi-san, un?" Comes the half whisper, I don't respond, stuck in a memory, "Itachi-san, un?"

"_Itachi, Nii-san?"_ The voice floats through my mind as though it had just floated through my window, _"Aniki?"_ The small raven haired boy tugged on my pant leg, vying for more attention. I'd send a half hearted glare in his direction, delivering a swift poke to the forehead and walking away. It hurt me less to know I'd kiss that forehead later that night, but the look on his face broke my heart every time. _"Onii-san, why do you do that?"_

"_shh, Sasuke, let your brother study"_ Silently I'd scowl at my studies, I hated them almost as much as I hated my parents.

Later on, after the sun set, and my parents were asleep, I'd creep into Sasuke's room. If only for a little while I could hold him and forget about my studies, forget about my parents. The only thing I needed was Sasuke.

I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably sound asleep, dreaming of when he finally gains his revenge on me… or out with his bratty friends…

Thinking back, I don't remember Sasuke having any friends, I'm sure he's made some by now, but…

Back then he had our cousins to play with, and occasionally, when I was allowed away from my studies, me….

"_Onii-san?"_ I couldn't respond, if I responded, I acknowledged the fact I knew that loving my brother that way was wrong. Sasuke never asked questions, never said a word about it the next day.

"_Itachi, Nii-san?" _The voice starts to fade… starts to change, and I'm afraid I'm forgetting it, until I realize it's not Sasuke,

"Itachi-san, un???" The knocking gets louder.

He was a good brother… I love him…. I miss him, I miss Sasuke…

Sporky: This one sucks more than the first one did! even Phoenix agrees!

Phoenix: I didn't say that! I liked it, I just like like Part 1 alittle more...heh,,,,deeeetail

Sporky: -.- it sucked-

Phoenix: Ignore her, just press the little button in the corner... you know, the purple one... press it...


End file.
